Afraid to Die
by Gia Black
Summary: A song-fic about Harry, durring and after the Triwizard Tournament, he's feeling kind of blue...


A/N: This is a song-fic that I came up with, while writing one of my other stories, and listening to the Spider-man Soundtrack, I hope you like the results!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter related things, and I don't own the song 'Learn to Crawl' by Black Lab.  
  
  
Ok, first, you might want to know what this is about.   
  
Alright, this is about Harry, and it's placed durring, and just after the 4th book, and the Triwizard Tournament. He's scared about being in the tournament, and later he's feeling guilty about Cedric.   
  
~*~ represents song lyrics.  
  
  
  
Afraid to Die  
'Learn to Crawl'  
  
~*~ You can laugh, you can feel fine  
~*~ You can dance with a little twist  
~*~ Tell you pretty red-haired babe, you forgot that I exist  
~*~ Can you see youself in a battered eye?  
~*~ Would you leave me on the side of the road  
~*~ Would you crawl up to me, talk to me?  
  
Harry was lost within his own mind, thinking about everything that had hapened in the last couple weeks, while watching all the people out on the dance floor at the Yule Ball. He watched Hermione float across the floor in the arms of Victor Krum, and chanced a look at Ron, who was sitting next to him, and saw the smirk that played his face. 'Everythings fine for them, they don't have to be in this damned Tournament,' he thought tho himself, finally remembering the last task that loomed before him, silently recalling all the people that would be in the dreaded maze with him. Again, his gaze shifted to Krum, one of his competitors, who was self-voted, most likely to beat Harry.  
  
~*~ Already asking, down on my knees  
~*~ I'm already begging, begging you please  
~*~ Can you teach me how to fly  
~*~ You see I'm scared to die  
~*~ I've only just begun to learn to crawl  
~*~ Can you teach me how to fight  
~*~ You can keep me up all night  
~*~ Would you be there on the ground if I should fall?  
  
Harry, and Cedric touched the Triwizard Cup, at the same moment, and were transferred to an old cemetary somewhere in England, where the was a cackling laugh, and a whimpering by someone else.   
"Kill the extra" the voice of Voldemort said, while a blinding curse was sent Cedrics way, and he was... dead.  
Harry soon found himself bound to a grave-stone, that was crumbling to pieces, as Wormtail, cut the arm of his robes, to get to Harry's bare arm. Harry's blood was added to a cauldron, along with a bundle of blankets, that contained what was left of Voldemort.  
'He's back,' Harry thought to himself, as he saw Voldemort rise out of the cauldron, and challenge him to a duel.  
A golden globe surrounded them, as Death Eater's circled the edge, and the beam connecting the wands started to vibrate, first a little, then a lot, as the past spells of Voldemort's wand spilled out. His parents shadows among them. 'Scared to die, I'm too young for this!' Harry thought, as the bond between the wands broke, and Harry ran for Cedric, and the cup, casting one glance back at his parents, while dodging the various curses that were shot his way.  
  
~*~ I can feel it like a spider's sting  
~*~ Like a memory in my mouth  
~*~ I feel like the morning fell, like the bottoms falling out  
~*~ I can see what's up there above it all, even in the valley below  
~*~ Wall crawl up to you, I can talk to you  
  
He could feel the grass underneth him, he wasn't dead, then it all came back to him, The Cup, Cedric, the curse, the duel, "Voldemort's back!" Harry yelled, as he passed out, and was taken into a dream, of what had just happened, Voldemort playing a major part. Harry could feel his eyes well up with tears, as he saw Cedric in his mind, laying there in that cemetary, and simultaniously felt himself being picked up, and carried in the general direction of the school, he heared himself protesting, but couldn't really do anything more.  
  
~*~ Already asking, down on my knees  
~*~ I'm already begging, begging you please  
~*~ Can you teach me how to fly  
~*~ You see I'm scared to die  
~*~ I've only just begun to learn to crawl  
~*~ Can you teach me how to fight  
~*~ You can keep me up all night  
~*~ Would you be there on the ground if I should fall?  
  
He woke up to find himself in the Hospital Wing, and to see Ron and Hermione listening to an argument out in the hallway. He felt a tear stream down his cheek, as he realized that it was the Minister of Magic, that didn't believe that Voldemort was back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Well, here ya go, please review! 


End file.
